villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Imposter Dan
The Imposter, or sometimes known as "Imposter Dan", "Dan*", or "Fake Dan", is an antagonist in the animated series Dan Vs.. Personality The Imposter is arrogant, persistent, overbearing and he seems to show a little bit of remorse for his actions. Besides the identity theft, he seems to be a kind man who cleaned Dan's apartment. Mr. Mumbles seems to like him, though this may be due to him resembling Dan. Appearance He is a slender man who resembles Dan with blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, black hair and a black goatee. ''Dan Vs. Dan*'' In the episode he debuted on, he was wearing the same thing Dan always wears: a black T-shirt with the white-colored word "JERK" on the front, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. ''Dan Vs. The Telemarketer'' After leaving the jail he went to at the end of the debut episode, he weared the exact same clothes Dan wore minus the "JERK" shirt. Instead of wearing Dan's "JERK" shirt, the Imposter wore a light blue t-shirt with a pocket and a dark brown necktie with brown stripes. History While he first appeared in the episode Dan*, he stole Dan's identity and quickly won over Chris when he baked him a strawberry rubarb pie. Besides his identity theft, he seems to be a kind man, and even cleans Dan's apartment for him. Mr. Mumbles seems to like him, though this may be due to him looking like Dan. His true name is unknown. He seems to be a good cook, which may be because he was a cook the last time he stole an identity. He is eventually arrested by the police when the real Dan purposely missed his court date. Later on in season two, he reappears in'' The Telemarketer ''as such in his plot to harass Dan to the point of madness. He is said to call the titular character every five minutes and is not revealed til Dan, accompanied by Chris and Elise, arrive at his worksite (one Chris had partaken in work as well before its own outsourcing.) Here the imposter seems slightly more sociopathic than his previous appearance in the show. This may be due to spending the last six months in prison. Later, Elise happens upon his 'home address,' later revealed to be apartment residing over his own, in which he keeps a single phone, a trap door, and the means to release high amounts of sleeping gas. It is shown once again his ability to infiltrate Dan's home. This was also alluded to earlier in the episode when the imposter hid several cell phones in both Dan's apartment and car. Here we see the Imposter now disguised in a cat suit vaguely similar to Mr. Mumbles. This appears to be another display of abnormality in his mental state, but was most likely just another method of having Dan sound even more deranged than ever when he recounted the tale. Also in this episode we see him wearing Chris's clothing and impersonating him for a few moments. At the end of this episode the imposter achieves his goal and seems to have retired to a lakeside cabin in the forest. However, Dan said he's spending six weeks in prison, unlike him when he spent longer (six months). He may not be happy about that. It means his goal is not yet achived, or at least not completely. Trivia * The Imposter spends 6 months in jail just for the real Dan for missing a court date, while Dan spends only six ''weeks ''in prison for acting crazy. * The Imposter might possibly return on Season 3 of the series. * The Imposter is arguably the most popular antagonist of the series along with the title character of the show. Gallery ImposterTelemarket.jpg|The Imposter as a Telemarketer. ImposterCat.jpg|The Imposter dressed up as Dan's cat, Mr. Mumbles. DanImposter2.jpg ImDan.png|The Impsoter wearing Dan's clothes. Telemarketer1.png|The Imposter revealing himself as the person troubling Dan with telemarket calls. Telemarketer2.png|"Hiya Dan. How have you been?" Telemarketer3.png|The Imposter sitting on a chair, looking at "WANTED" pictures of Dan. Telemarketer4.jpg ImposterMumbles.jpg|The Imposter stealing Mr. Mumbles from Dan, yet she likes him (probably due to his resemblance to Dan. Category:Imposters Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dan Vs. Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Nameless Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Comedic Villains Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Business Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Minor Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Karma Houdini Category:Copycats Category:Greedy Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Gadgeteers Category:Blackmailers Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Singing Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Hypocrites Category:Stalkers